


【班薩x長髮Flo薩/短髮Flo薩】日常生活01（點文）

by B_jin



Series: 【班薩x長髮Flo薩/短髮Flo薩】三人行 [3]
Category: Mozart l'Opera Rock
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 11:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_jin/pseuds/B_jin
Summary: 班薩x長髮Flo薩/短髮Flo薩大三角。班薩韓巡（異色瞳馬尾）設定，長短髮Flo薩雙胞胎設定。（滿足一切自我性癖地）噗浪開放點文：班薩+長短髮Flo薩 去逛寶雅或是家樂福這類的大賣場（現代AU）





	【班薩x長髮Flo薩/短髮Flo薩】日常生活01（點文）

**Author's Note:**

> Francesco 班薩  
> Antonio 短髮Flo薩  
> Antony 長髮Flo薩

　　「您這樣會嚇到他的，哥哥。」  
　　Antonio無奈地說。

　　同卵雙胞胎雖然不算少見，但引人矚目也不是一天兩天的事。在那個男孩無心地大喊了聲複製人後，Salieri家的雙生子習以為常地將連帽外套的帽緣拉下，遮住路人的視線。

　　Francesco回過頭，輕抿著唇，直盯著那個孩子瞧。

　　顯然比起複製人，虹膜異色症看來更加駭人。也不清楚是因為被Francesco的眼睛顏色嚇著還是那過於冷漠的凝視，孩子在對到眼後哇地一聲哭著跑開了。  
　　Antonio和Antony同時帶著譴責的目光瞅了Francesco一眼——後者毫無悔意地撇過頭，推著購物車先行進到大賣場內。

　　+  
　　「左邊還是右邊？」

　　Francesco正對照著購物清單挑選生活用品，Antony拎著一袋小黑夾和幾個散裝的兒童髮夾遞到他面前。  
　　「你要用的？」Francesco挑了挑眉，替Antony將落至頰邊的一綹鬢髮撥至耳後。他看向對方右手掌心中那幾個可笑的塑料髮夾，上頭還有著草莓蛋糕造型的裝飾，惡趣味地選擇了後者。  
　　Antony沒有正面回應Francesco的問題，點了點頭轉身就先去結帳。

　　「這是送您的。」  
　　Antony說，嚴肅而正經地看著滿臉嫌惡的Francesco，「您曾說過，不管我們送您什麼您都會很開心地收下，對吧？」

　　最後，男人沉著張臉被迫用粉紅色草莓蛋糕髮夾夾起垂至眼瞼邊的瀏海。  
　　Antony非常滿意。

 

　　【後記一】

　　走在前頭一直等不著他倆的Antonio在折返回來後，看到雙生手足的傑作忍不住掩著嘴哧笑出聲來。  
　　Francesco的臉色更難看了。

　　【後記二】  
　　「我以為我們說好了，不買多餘的東西。」  
　　結完帳，Francesco對著長長的帳單和到了甜點區後便逐漸失控的購物車內容物，帶著審問的語氣看向Antonio和Antony。

　　「這是誰放的？」他拿起一盒草莓千層蛋糕，Antonio猶豫了下後舉手。  
　　「這個呢？」男人又舉起了一袋綜合巧克力，這回換Antony舉起手。

　　「但是這個是哥哥放的吧？」  
　　兩人不甘心地說，抽起購物袋深處的兩包甜餡餅及蛋塔。  
　　Francesco一時啞口無言。

　　「……扯平。」  
　　「嗯，扯平。」  
　　「我們上次來買東西時是不是也是這——」  
　　「別說了。」


End file.
